The conjugation of polynucleotides to substrates has become of interest to various industries. Substrates including conjugated polynucleotides are useful in separation techniques, detection of genetic markers, and sequencing.
For example, a substrate conjugated with a polynucleotide probe can be used for capturing genetic markers for detection. Exemplary genetic markers can be related to disease variants within a gene, disease causing bacteria or viruses, or alleles useful in human identification. Substrates including conjugated probes complementary to a genetic marker can capture such a genetic marker, and various techniques can be used to detect the presence of the captured genetic marker.
In another example, a substrate conjugated with a polynucleotide can be useful in capturing and separating genetic material. In an example, probes on a substrate can be complementary to a desired polynucleotide. The probes can be configured to capture the desired polynucleotide and later release the polynucleotide to permit recovery of the polynucleotide. In another example, polymeric particles conjugated with polynucleotide probes that are complementary to target polynucleotides can be used to capture and separate a target polynucleotide from solution. Subsequently, the target polynucleotide can be released from the conjugated particle in a different solution.
In a further example, a substrate conjugated to a polynucleotide can be used in various sequencing techniques. For example, a polymeric particle conjugated to a polynucleotide or multiple copies of the polynucleotide can be used in sequencing techniques, such as fluorescent-based sequencing techniques or ion-based sequencing techniques.
While each of the above uses of conjugated substrates is of particular interest to various industries, reliable conjugation of a polynucleotide to a substrate, such as a polymeric substrate, is often inefficient. Such inefficiencies lead to lower densities of the conjugated polynucleotide or random regions devoid of the desired polynucleotide. Such inefficiencies can result in poor separations, low accuracy in detection methods, and low signal or high signal-to-noise ratio in sequencing techniques.
As such, an improved conjugation method would be desirable.